


Catering to Destiny

by itmeanslife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itmeanslife/pseuds/itmeanslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel does his brother Gabriel a favor, Sam graduates, and Dean throws one hell of a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catering to Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, right now I've actually got a good amount going on in my life, but this fic has been rattling around in my head. I can't get rid of it, so I had to get it out! That being said, I really want to finish it, but as I said, I'm going to be very busy in the near future and I'm going to need to find some initiative to keep up with posting updates.
> 
> If you like this fic, please comment telling me about it, and demand more chapters! I'll be much more driven to write more if I know that people are actually reading and enjoying. Feel free to message me on tumblr at http://anaturaldefect.tumblr.com as well!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Castiel didn’t want to answer his phone. As soon as the annoying (and rather inappropriate) ringtone started playing, startling his eyes from where they were trained on the textbook in front of him, he couldn’t stop his brow furrowing and a groan from escaping his lips. He hated that song, and the person who programmed it in knew that.

He hesitated before putting his pen down with a sigh, reaching across his scattered notes to pick up the small device. For a slight second, he seriously considered hitting the ignore button, but his loyalty won out over his annoyance and he brought the phone to his ear.

“Gabriel.” It wasn’t a greeting.

“Little bro, what’s up! How’s it going at Snoresville University?” Castiel sighed as Gabriel snorted on the other end, clearly amused by himself.

“It’s actually the University of Kansas, and it’s going fairly well. I’m currently working on my dissertation, and I need the concentration, so if-“

“Yeah, dissertation, sounds fun. Listen, Castiel, I’m actually calling because I need to ask a favor of you, a pretty huge one, and I need you to say yes.” His brother sounded a little overwhelmed, something he usually tried to hide, but also excited. Castiel filled with dread almost immediately.

“What is it, Gabriel?” A released breath sounded from the other line, obviously out of relief that Castiel was willing to hear him out.

“I have this huge event coming up, and I mean fast, and that scumbag Zachariah that I hired as Head of Staff just up and quit on me this week, can you believe that?! The audacity of this jerk, I swear!” Gabriel continued to rant for a moment on the untrustworthiness and his general frustration with the amateurs on his catering staff, but Castiel already knew where the conversation was heading.

He cut his older brother off mid-curse. “So, if I’m assuming correctly, you were calling to ask me if I could fill in for Zachariah at this upcoming big event, yes?”

There was a huff and slight shuffling. “Yeah, that’s about the gist of it. I mean, it’s short notice I know, but you’re the only one who knows the food like I do, and you’re actually a damn good team leader, and I seriously have no other options or believe me, I would-“

Castiel sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time during the conversation. “How much?”

There was a short silence. “Beg pardon?”

“How much of a short notice? When is the event?”

More silence. Then, at what he assumed was feigned nonchalance, “This weekend, but-“

Castiel groaned audibly this time, his free hand moving to massage his temple. “Gabriel, next week is the end of the semester, yet you think I won’t be too busy to help you cater an event this weekend?”

“Bro, I know this is axing a lot, but this is huge, and a seriously good way to advertise my business. You know I wouldn’t ask if I had any other way,” He all but whined, “But unfortunately I don’t. I’ll give you a huge cut, I swear, just say you’ll help me out with this.”

The hand at Castiel’s temple rubbed harder, his headache slowly building. “I’m guessing it’s on Saturday?”

“Yeah.”

The event might take six or seven hours to cater, at the most. That’s how long they usually lasted, anyway, the big events. He would help Gabriel as far as loading the truck up with equipment at the end of the night/day, but that was as far as he could afford. And honestly, he could afford to miss those few hours of studying. Extra money never hurt, and his dissertation was all but wrapped up in its nice pretty final package. He could study and read over it Sunday, if he really felt the need to, and his brother truthfully sounded desperate…

Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes and relented. “Alright, fine, I’ll help you. You owe me the cut, as you promised, and as much free food as I want from now on, agreed?”

There was a small laugh from Gabriel. “You got it, baby brother, whatever you want. It’ll be worth your time, I promise you that, and I won’t forget you when my business is famous! I’m gonna go finish making the plans now, but how about you meet me at the store early Saturday, say, nine so that we can discuss what’ll be going down that day, alright? You’re the best, Castiel, I mean it!”

Castiel smiled a small smile, shaking his head slightly. “Thank you, Gabriel. I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“See ya!” The line went dead.

For a moment he basked in it, the good feeling of being able to help his brother out of a tough situation, but then his eyes wandered back to the book in his lap and the notes spread all over his bed and he sighed again, headache ringing full force. 

What the hell was he thinking?


End file.
